chancelortherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Angels
Angels is a song on Chance's album "Coloring Book". Lyrics Angels, na, na, na, na I got my city doing front flips When every father, mayor, rapper jump ship I guess that's why they call it where I stay Clean up the streets, so my daughter can have somewhere to play I'm the blueprint to a real man Some of these niggas toss they tassel for a deal man I ain't going to hell or the Hillman Igh, Igh, Igh, Igh, for my real fans I got caught up with a little Xan Can't stop me but it slow me though Yeah nigga famous, you don't know me though But every DJ still play me though Damn man, I don't even need a radio And my new shit sound like a rodeo Got the old folks dancing the Do-si-do So they fuck around, sign me to OVO Oooh, I just might share my next one with Keef Got the industry in disbelief, they be asking for beef This what it sound like when God split an atom with me I even have Steve giving out apples for free - Saba: They was talking "woo woo this woo wap da bam" City so damn great, I feel like Alexand' Wear your halo like a hat, that's like the latest fashion I got angels all around me they keep me surrounded Who is you? And who the fuck is you? And who is him? All of the sudden woo wap da bam you can't touch me Na, na, na, na I got angels I got angels I ain't change my number since the seventh grade This for my day one, ten years, seven days A week, nigga's never tired on they Kevin Gates And if they rest in peace they bunny hopping heaven's gates It's too many young angels on the southside Got us scared to let our grandmommas outside You gonna make me take the campers way downtown You gonna make me turn my BM to my housewife I just had a growth spurt It done took so long, my tippy toes hurt You can keep the nose ring, I don't have to soul search I'm still at my old church, only ever sold merch Grandma say I'm Kosher, momma say I'm culture GCI, 1-0-7-5, angel goin' live Power 92, angel, juke, angel gon' juke GCI, 1-0-7-5, goin' live Power 92, angel gon' juke, juke, juke, juke - Saba (& Chance The Rapper): They was talking "woo woo this woo wap da bam" City so damn great, I feel like Alexand' Wear your halo like a hat, that's like the latest fashion I got angels all around me, they keep me surrounded Wap the bam (na, na, na) (I got angels) I got angels all around me they keep me surrounded (Na, na, na) (I got angels) They was talking "woo woo this woo wap da bam" City so damn great, I feel like Alexand' Wear your halo like a hat, that's like the latest fashion I got angels all around me, they keep me surrounded Who is you? And who the fuck is you? And who is him? All of the sudden woo wap da bam you can't touch me Na, na, na, na I got angels I got angels Na, na Na, na I got, I got Category:Songs Category:Singles